Pylit
"Pycit" is the first episode in the first season of C Students, and the first episode overall. It was uploaded to Youtube on April 14, 2014. Synopsis Plot It is the first day school at Hartlane (High School). The episode starts out showing August talking to his mother on his phone. He is annoyed about her being so paranoid. Meanwhile, Kevin is stalking me. He is oblivious to the fact that we breakup eight months ago. I inform him that I "updated my Facebook status as single". Kevin and I argue for a short while. During the argument, I reveal I don't like Kevin. Kevin tries to win me back by reminding me of the first date. I get bored and walk away just after using my mute app on him. August comes and breaks the icon, nulling the effects of the app. August tries to convince Kevin that he has no chance with me. But Kevin is still in denial. Kevin tries to prove that he still has a chance with me by texting me. I do not appreciate this. Once he texts me again, I return with my gun to his head. At lunch, Penny, The new transfer student tries to find a seat. She tries to sit at my table, but I tell her the only way they could be friends is if she "does everything I say, follow me everywhere go, and engage in everything she's interested in" like my friends. Penny is not interested. Penny offers that they go to a Reel Big Fish concert. I call Penny a hipster and to go away. Penny continues her journey to find a table, but everyone refuses. She is left with August and Kevin's table. Penny asks and they reply with an unsure "Uhhhhhhh....". She asks "if the table only for the disabled". August wants to let her in, but Kevin drags him into a personal argument in front of her. August argues that "they already have one girl Nicole, in the group". Kevin rebuttals that "Nicole is lesbian". They continue arguing, and Penny decides to walk away. August stops her and tells her she can sit with them. August and Kevin introduce themselves. Penny asks Nicole's name. Nicole has an imaginary love scene with her. Penny snaps her out and Nicole returns to her natural, neutral, emotionless state. Nicole states her name and Penny references that "Her cousin's dog's name is Nicole". Nicole replies with, "Wow, you really dug deep for that comparison didn't you?". To break the awkward silence, Penny turns to two twins. They introduce themselves as Dom and Tom. Kevin turns the attention to him and goes to see how Scarlett's doing. Kevin trips on a banana peal and gets crushed by pianos. In English class, the teacher, Ms. DeLite, introduces herself. A student in class named Drew asks if she's crazy. Bipolar Ms. DeLite, aggressively shouts back at him, but stops herself. She asks what he means by the question. Drew states that there is always an insane teacher in every TV sires that takes place in school. She has another episode and then stops herself. Ms. DeLite says that she will be grading the student's essays on''The Stranger'' by Albert Camus. Drew says that he didn't do it and she gives him an F. . . violently. Kevin flirts with me once more, resulting in a punch to the eye. Penny tells Kevin I am a "C-U-N-T". Then Kevin asks her what's with Americans being allergic to the word "Cunt". And then says that if someone's a cunt, just call them a cunt. Then assures me that I'm not a cunt. Nicole then pulls Penny aside to a side conversation. Nicole states that she's only friends with him because he's friends with August, and he is a huge reason why she's gay. At the end of class everyone reserved their grades. August reserved a C, which he is not surprised on. Kevin also reserved a C, which he was surprised on. Dom and Tom both show their A's to Drew. Drew compliments them and then calls them fags. As he walks away he has a 'gay scene' about Dom, Tom, and him. Drew tries to ignore this; telling himself, "You're Italian, therefore you are straight". August asks Penny for her grade. Penny doesn't want to show. August convinces her and she shows him. She got a C. Penny explains to August and Kevin that she had a lot to do since her family moved and she didn't have time to make her paper worth an A. Then sees me watching her, then walks away. My friends wave at her, appearing to actually want to be friends, but then I glare at them, Making them glare in a classic sheeple response. Penny says she has to use the bathroom to overhear me. Penny overhears me talking to my friends about how Penny doesn't fit in with other girls. August and Kevin find Penny crying in the hallway. Penny tells them that she just wanted a group of female friends to hang out with this year. She says that August and Kevin are nice but wishes they were girls. August and Kevin argues about Penny getting female friends. The three soon break into song. (See Possibility) Afterwards, Penny feels better and they go to see a Reel Big Fish concert. Characters Major *August *Kevin *Penny Secondary *Scarlett *Nicole Minor *My Friends *Drew *Ms. DeLite *Dom and Tom Production Notes Running Gags * The character James James, like in most of AnimatedJames' shows, makes a cameo appearance in the classroom behind the back of Ms. DeLite's head. * This is the only appearance of Possibility due to its bad reception from critics. * Many hidden messages can be found throughout the episode. ** "Where did this seat come from?" can be seen written on the chair the Penny sits in in the lunch scene. *** This is a reference to it appearing out of nowhere. ** "PLOT HOLE" is seen behind Nicole and Penny in their introduction scene. *** This is a reference to how Penny already overheard Nicole's name when August and Kevin were arguing. ** This is currently the only Animated James episode so far to have a robot, that being August. ** "Join the foot ball team or don't and hate yourself" is written on a poster when Penny is talking about her grade. ** "Oh yeah, these backgrounds must take sooooo much time and effort to make." can be seen when August and Kevin are talking just before they find Penny crying. ** Look up the reference" is on a sign that August holds up after they sing "Nothing could be grander then to be in Louisiana". Songs * Possibility * Making Amends (sad music scene) * Knowing you (gay music scene) * other music (not named) Trivia * This cartoon received mostly negative reception because of how grating the possibility song is. * Kevin and my first date is very similar to Cubix and Crystal's first date from Seniors. Cultural References *During Kevin's mute scene, Kevin does the Objection! from the Phoenix Wright series. *The scene with gay scene with Drew, Tom and Dom makes a reference to Lemonparty.org. Other * Pylit/Transcript * Plylit/Gallery Video C STUDENTS- Pylit Category:Episodes Category:Season 1